Gilligan's Graduation
by Doll Girl
Summary: Continued from "Happy Birthday Gilligan!" The Professor keeps his promise and Gilligan goes to college. The Professor is with him every step of the way leading up to the day he walks down the aisle making a dream come true. One shot.


Disclaimer: Own No Own.

A/N: This is dedicated to my younger sister who is graduating this weekend!

We had been marooned on the island for a very long time...ten years in fact. Once rescue came the first thing I did was tell Gilligan the best way he could go about attending college. He had seemed stunned that I had been serious. I suggested a junior college first for the first two years so he could get the required courses out of the way and get used to it.

Poor guy was nervous but I told him to call me day or night with any questions he might have.

As I promised him on his birthday I wrote the recommendation to Hawaii Community College. The Howells paid for it and he was accepted.

Adjusting to civilization for me has been an interesting experience. The students were very different and I found myself missing Gilligan and looking forward to his phone calls and questions.

His first official report card came in the same day I got reprimanded for failing one of our football players. When I said that he doesn't do the work and doesn't show up I was told that I had to because he was the star player! I was livid but kept my head. While stewing in my office a fax had come in. I smiled feeling proud.

Gilligan had sent me a copy of his report card. He was an average student but he never got lower than a high "C" and that was in Algebra. Math had always been a slight weakness of his but it was for most people. The "A" in English didn't surprise me at all. I'd love for him to write a fictional book one day. I'd buy it in a heartbeat.

The next semester I had a student who reminded me of Gilligan. His name was Frank and he had a hard time retaining most things. Unfortunately that lead to a bit of bullying. I took him aside one day and told him about the first mate. I even called Gilligan, who thankfully hadn't been too busy at the time, and let the two of them talk.

They wound up becoming penpals and Frank's grades started improving.

This semester Gilligan was taking chemistry and I wound up on the phone with him at least twice a week. He actually got more than I thought he would but it was a subject that, yes, most didn't understand. He tried though and those discussions were enjoyable to have.

"I might see if I can't transfer to your school! Yeesh!"

I chuckled! "Now Gilligan you know Skipper would go crazy without seeing you so often!"

He laughed. "True!"

Skipper still had him on as first mate but it was more on a part time basis. Like any parent, he stressed the importance of education and wanted his little buddy to concentrate on his studies. I imagine he was also Gilligan's encouragement when things got too stressful.

Summer passed and I found myself teaching summer school at a high school. Most of the students were those that were there because they would have flunked out. One child, a boy, I learned had dyslexia and was having an even harder time than Frank had. The boy had no self esteem and was quiet. He had given up on his schooling much like Gilligan had.

One phone call with Gilligan was all it took. This time I listened in and felt my eyes water as he used a Merman story to encourage him. It wasn't just any merman story...it was the one I told him the night before the hunt.

"Who told you that story?" the boy asked.

I could almost see Gilligan's smile. "Our teacher did."

The boy was stunned before he looked at me with wide eyes.

I swallowed and that night I got out the plaque he made me that first Christmas on the island. I missed everyone and felt the sudden urge to call and speak with one of them.

I called Ginger and we had a wonderful conversation. I asked her about any movies she might have coming up. Turned out she did and was going to a premiere...alone.

"I figured you'd have men falling over themselves to get to you," I said feeling slightly jealous. I had grown very fond of her over the ten years we were marooned.

"They're pigs...no they give pigs a bad name…" she said with a sigh. "I miss you Professor."

"When's the premiere?" I asked checking my calendar.

When she told me I took a deep breath. "Would you mind if I came and escorted you?"

"R-really? Oh Professor thank you!"

I blushed with a smile.

In the middle of the next semester I got a surprise visitor in Mr Howell. He just showed up in my class one day and sat in until it was finished. Once it was he smiled as he approached and embraced me.

"I was here on business and thought I'd drop by. How are you doing Professor?"

I smiled. "I'm fine Mr Howell. It's good to see you. How's Mrs Howell?"

He chuckled. "Oh she's fine! Might I treat you to lunch?"

I nodded and we left. While we ate I told him about Gilligan's progress.

He smiled gently. "I'm not surprised. I also come with a business proposition for you." He told me that he had bought the island and would turn part of it into a resort hotel with us as silent partners. I would be able to lead excursions through the jungle for those that wanted to learn more about the plants and animals there.

I had to grin in excitement. "I will need Gilligan's assistance. You know he befriended all of the animals."

He chuckled. "Indeed!"

"What about the others?"I asked curiously.

"Mary Ann has already agreed to becoming our chef and Ginger will be in charge of entertainment. I believe Hollywood has become a disappointment to her. My wife and I have found the friends we normally associated with rather boring."

I chuckled. "I can imagine. When will it be finished?"

He grinned in a way that always meant he was up to something. "After Gilligan's graduation."

"What are you up to?" I asked knowingly.

"He's the only one I'm not telling this to. He loved that island and flourished there. It is his home. It truly is Gilligan's Island and that is what it shall be called. The hotel itself will be "The Castaway.""

Mr Howell wasn't kidding. Gilligan seemed to mature in front of our eyes in those ten years.

We enjoyed the rest of our lunch before going our separate ways.

The next year was very much the same and slowly I began to realize that he wasn't calling as much for help. As a teacher that told me that he was doing well on his own. As a friend I felt kind of useless.

That is...until he sent me a report he had written for his english class. It had earned him an "A" and touched my heart. The assignment had been for him to write about someone in his life who was his hero, other than family of course. Instead of the Skipper, he had written about me.

That report is now framed and hanging on my wall beside the Nobel Prize he made me. I ever need a boost that's where I look.

A little later in the year I noticed something in his report cards. His grades were slipping. Not by much but enough to cause me to feel alarmed. When Gilligan called for help I asked him if he had something bothering him.

He sighed. "Well...there's this guy in my class that's a relative of Kinkaid's."

Oh no…

"Has he tried anything?" I asked concerned.

"No but he keeps glaring at me. He cornered me one time and asked if I was Gilligan. When I told him I was he...well…" He took a deep breath. "He gave me a right hook right to the kisser. I didn't tell anyone...not even Skipper. Said that Kinkaid was his uncle...his favorite uncle and said that he had gone nuts because of me."

My jaw clenched, as did my fist. "You need to tell someone Gilligan. I mean it. Teacher, Skipper...anybody. Did he threaten you?"

"Yeah. Said that if I didn't drop out he'd make me pay. What do I do Professor? I don't want to give up my dream!"

"Talk to the Skipper. Talk to a counselor. You don't have to give up anything!" Oh I was livid! This was entirely unfair! "What'd you do?"

"I walked away. I said I was sorry for his uncle and walked away."

"You did the right thing. Gilligan, I'm proud of you. You just work hard and focus on your goals. I believe in you."

"Thank you Professor."

I didn't hear anything about Kinkaid's relative for the remainder of that year and to my relief his grades went back up.

Third year I knew would be harder because not only was Gilligan going to be focusing more on his career but he was going to the University of Hawaii. I had written another letter of recommendation to make absolutely sure he got in. This time he was housed on campus and would only be a full time student thanks to the Howells.

I could just imagine the Skipper's reaction to moving him. Probably with the same fretting as when Gilligan had been the Howell's servant and at one time, their son. I grinned in amusement at the thought.

I wasn't disappointed. The first phone call I got made me laugh.

"Help! First mate about to go overboard and may wind up in the looney bin by Christmas!"

I think I laughed for a good two full minutes and he laughed right along with me.

I was happy to help him as he worked hard. My worries about him having that Kinkaid brat again vanished.

For me this year became a struggle. In fact the only thing I had to look forward to were Gilligan's phone calls. I had another star athlete in my class and he not only didn't show up for class but he was in a fraternity and never did the assignments. I gave him his honest grades and got reprimanded for it! I was being told to change his grades and pass him with at least a "C" average! I told his parents and the administrators that it wouldn't do him any favors in the real world and if anything would hinder him.

They didn't care and threatened to fire me if I didn't comply. With a heavy heart I did as I was told.

As if he knew I was feeling badly Gilligan called me that night. He asked me what was wrong after hearing the tiredness in my voice and if this was a bad time.

"No Gilligan. For you there is never a bad time. I just had a bad day today is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and the concern in his voice made me smiled a bit.

"It's alright. You just focus on your studies."

"You're my friend Professor. You're like my big brother. Let me help...please?"

Unloading the burdens made me feel a lot better and I thanked him for it.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you for a change. It'll get better. You don't have him next semester do you?"

No thank goodness!" I said relieved.

"See? Silver lining!"

I chuckled with a fond shake of my head. I had needed that.

Well by next semester he was gone and I could finally relax a bit.

One day I got an excited...and exciting phone call from Gilligan. He would be interning that summer in Florida at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium, home of Winter the Dolphin whose tail had had to be amputated because it had gotten too damaged from being a crab trap.

I shared in his excitement and demanded a picture at some point. Talk about an opportunity! This was right up his alley!

A few weeks later I got a picture of him in the tank with Winter and to my astonishment and pride I saw kids standing up on the railing. He was teaching them.

I called the Skipper. "He's doing better than I expected."

There was nothing but pride in his voice. "I know. One more year and he'll be marching down that aisle as a graduate."

I smiled softly. "Did Mr Howell tell you about the surprise?"

"Heh...of course he did. Came by the Marina while Gilligan was in school. I'm looking forward to going home."

"You're not the only one. Have you spoken to anyone else?"

I swear I could almost see the grin. "Mary Ann came for a visit and they spent the weekend together...the ENTIRE weekend."

I raised an eyebrow at that! "Oh really?"

"Heh heh Professor they've been keeping in touch! In fact...he's going to Kansas over winter break to ask her family for Mary Ann's hand in marriage...my Little Buddy's been saving up for over a year and he bought a ring for her. He's going to propose on Christmas!"

"OK somehow THAT has been slipping his mind on our weekly phone calls!" I said grinning.

"Heh...well he wants to keep it a surprise...along with something else. Professor...he wants you to be his best man."

"Me? You're his best friend…" I said swallowing.

"They'll have a ceremony in Kansas with Mary Ann's family. Then, on the way back to the island I'll perform one for all of us."

I frowned. "What about Gilligan's family?"

He sighed. "Professor...his family tossed him away as if he were trash when he turned eighteen."

I was glad I was already sitting down! "Wh-what?"

"Don't tell anybody I told you this…"

I listened to the story and realized how much this truly meant to Gilligan. This was more than just a diploma...more than a degree...this was a slap in the face to his father. This was a "you said I wasn't worth anything well look at me now"!

Yes...look at him now you alcoholic ignoramus! He's not yours anymore! He's ours! He's not that self conscious, accident prone, uneducated boy any longer! He's a smart, gentle, young man that is about to be a university graduate, a married man, AND a full time employee on a tropical island!

Top THAT you idiot!

I started counting down the days.

By Christmas I had an engagement announcement. By April a graduation announcement.

I smiled in tearful pride as I read that he would be receiving an achievement award. He had earned it in my opinion.

Needless to say I did not put in for next year. I packed my bags and flew to Hawaii where I was taken to the Howell mansion. Once there I reunited with the Howells, Mary Ann, and Ginger. We talked excitedly to Mary Ann about the Kansas wedding and even more excited about the one coming up.

Although it turned out Mary Ann had another surprise...one that she hadn't even told Gilligan yet! Her graduation gift to him was something absolutely wonderful! I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he got the news!

Finally the big day came. We met up with the Skipper and took our seats right beside the aisle the graduates would be coming down. When Pomp and Circumstance began to play I smiled as I saw Gilligan in his cap and gown. His head was held high and his back was straight. He saw us and smiled as he walked by with the others.

After a rather long and boring speech the diplomas were handed out.

"William Grant Gilligan…"

We stood up and CHEERED as Gilligan went on the stage and walked to the Dean. When he got his diploma the elder man smiled as he shook his hand and handed him not only his diploma but a plaque. As Gilligan left the stage the announcer spoke.

"William Gilligan has also received the University of Hawaii's Academic Achievement Award for his hard work in not only his own studies but as a mentor to the needs of the students with learning disabilities. His experience marooned on an uncharted deserted island has been used to encourage and inspire others."

None of us were surprised in the least.

Once it was over we approached Gilligan and he turned to us smiling with tears in his eyes. "I did it...I really did it!"

Mary Ann smiled brightly as she hugged her husband. "We're so proud of you!"

Skipper smiled proudly. "That's my boy!"

Gilligan choked up a bit at that! "Thanks Skipper!"

I went over and shook his hand before pulling him into a hug. "You did it Gilligan! All on your own!"

Gilligan chuckled. "No Professor...not on my own. I couldn't have done it without you helping me and letting me bug you constantly!"

I laughed and shook my head at him. "Believe me I looked forward to those phone calls!"

"Well...congratulations Boy. You actually did something right for a change."

Gilligan stiffened and we all turned to see a man that looked a lot like Gilligan.

"Dad?"

I felt anger well up in me. "What do you want?!"

Trent Gilligan approached our friend and handed him a piece of paper. "You owe me Boy."

Our jaws dropped when we realized that it was a bill...for RAISING him!

"I don't owe you anything," Gilligan said with a glare.

"You can afford it. I had to put up with you for eighteen years…"

Then...Gilligan proved how much he had changed. He glared at his father as he ripped the paper in half, turned it over, and ripped it again! He kept it up until the bill was nothing but confetti and threw it at him! "You're dead to me."

The look of shock on the elder Gilligan's face was priceless! We stood behind Gilligan as he stared down his father the same way he stared down the headhunters!

"Now if you don't mind Mr Gilligan. We have a celebration to attend," Gilligan said in a voice that was normally reserved for his "Mr Howell" impressions! We just smirked as he walked by his abusive father with his arm around his wife and didn't look back.

We followed him and headed back to the Howell mansion were Gilligan was told about the island and about the new baby!

You would have thought his face was going to split in half he was smiling so big!

That night he handed me a journal. "I've been working on this during my off time. Can you proofread it before I try to get it published?"

"Of course. What is it?" I asked curiously.

He smiled at me. "You'll see!"

When I got to my room and read it my eyes went wide and a grin spread across my own face.

In my opinion "The Legend of the Merman" should be a New York Times best seller!


End file.
